


Cupid's Arrow

by the_great_kate_weather_machine



Series: Solangelo Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, solangelo, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_kate_weather_machine/pseuds/the_great_kate_weather_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't sure he wants to know what Will has planned for Valentine's Day...<br/>(Is this a down pillow? Cause I swear this fic is all fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

Nico POV  
Oh, God no.  
Nico sat up in bed, hair disheveled from recent sleep. He was barely awake, but he still knew what day it was- Valentine's Day. He also knew a thing or two about boyfriends- especially of the Will Solace kind- who were not only endlessly romantic, but also celebrated every holiday with full force. Today, corporations would be doing their best to sell all their sappy chocolate, flowers, and perfumes, and it made Nico sick. Why would anyone care? Easter supplies would appear on shelves by tomorrow, at the latest.

But Nico did know someone who cared, someone who cared a lot. Will would be here any minute, grinning from ear to ear and making a fool out of himself. 

Will POV  
Will bounded out of bed, earning muffled groans from Lou Ellen in the bunk above him.

"For crying out loud, Will, stop making so much noise! Some of us are trying to sleep at seven in the morning, believe it or not."

"You're just jealous 'cause you're not a morning person." Will replied, running a brush through his messy curls. "Besides, I'm getting my surprise ready for Nico. He's gonna love it!" Will said, tossing on a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Did I ask you to keep talking?" Lou Ellen moaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here!" Will ran out the door, letting it crash back in to the frame. He heard Lou Ellen cursing at him in the distance, but he didn't care. Maybe it was cheesy, but he loved holidays. Even more than that, though, he loved Nico. So Valentine's Day was really a win-win as far as he was concerned.

Nico POV  
Nico pulled on a skull t-shirt and skinny jeans as he got ready to leave. Whatever sadistic, lovey-dovey scene Will had planned, Nico was going to have to go out face it himself.

Another reason Nico hated Valentine's Day? All the dumb, fat little baby cupids plastered everywhere. Anyone with eyes could tell Cupid wasn't some ridiculous toddler in a loincloth, and Nico knew from experience that he wasn't a nice guy. Sure, Cupid had his reasons for what he'd done. But forcing someone to out themselves? The guy was a serious asshole. 

Assuming his mess-with-me-and-you're-dead expression, Nico walked out of his cabin and towards the dining pavilion. The finches trilled in the trees, and the sky was a dusty red as the sun came up. Nico wasn't sure whether to enjoy the good weather or be annoyed that even Mother Nature was going along with Valentine's Day. With any luck, Will wasn't up yet and Nico would be able to eat his breakfast on peace. Then again, Nico had never specialized in luck. 

He decided to pop in to the Apollo cabin to make sure Will was still sleeping- which he definitely would be. Or not. Nico entered the room all the way, making sure he hadn't mistaken Will for the clump of blankets at the foot of the bed. Maybe he'd gotten the bed wrong? Lou Ellen cursed loudly in Greek as he turned on the light above her bed.

"For Hades sake, Nico, turn off the damn light! And if you're looking for your boyfriend, he already left. Seemed pretty excited about something, if you ask me." Nico swore under his breath, and Lou Ellen laughed.

"You know what? You two have messed up my sleep enough already. Move it, death breath, I need coffee." She slid out of the bunk and landed lightly on the floor, stretching before grabbing a hoodie. The two made for the door, squinting slightly at the rising sun.

"So, how're the two lovebirds this fine morning?" Lou Ellen asked, a wicked grin on her face. Nico groaned.

"Ugh, stop it. Valentine's Day sucks." They made their way to the dining pavilion, before Nico stopped short. Red and pink streamers were everywhere, with pictures of Will and Nico together on every wall. And there was Will, at the center, with heart shaped pancakes, covered in batter, smiling like an idiot.

"I- I want to be mad." Nico said slowly, and Will's eyes fell.

"Y'know, Will, you don't need to do this." Nico stepped closer to Will, until their foreheads were practically touching. 

"But I can't be mad. Because you may be a doofus, but you're my doofus and I- I love you." Will smiled, his whole face lighting up. Gently, Will's hands cupped Nico's face in their palms. 

Will's lips were soft and warm, and as they kissed Nico swore Will started to glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! This is going to be part of a Solangelo oneshot series, so comment if there's a plot you want to see written. Thanks :)


End file.
